On the Other side
by Slitherdor
Summary: The same story as Cross my heart and hope to spy- but from Zach Goode's point of view. You can learn more about his friends and Blackthorne. You can know why he knows too much and what he is thinking.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongHi guys,I'm soooo excited! This is my first EVER Fan Fiction! /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongI apologize in advance for all the spelling mistakes and if I write stuff that is not acurite .. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongIf you are wondering what my username means, it's a combination of Slytherin and Griffindor and I'm showing in a subtle way that I ship Dramione. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strong(Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger)/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongAnyway, ENJOY :) -Slytherdor /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own anything of Ally Carter's/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"Zach Goode's POV from span style="text-decoration: underline;"Cross my heart and hope to spy/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"I sat at the lonely sophomore table. School wouldn't start for two weeks and my friends hadn't come back from their missions in different parts of a world. Justin was in Nigeria with his parents, Tristan, Arthur and Emile were going from Turkey to Jordan and Blake was in South Korea with Grants./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Jonas, however, had stayed with me at school. I had gone on a weekend trip though, just to pick some papers at the house (the actual White House). I know we are assassins and all but it was still exciting. I have been around DC before - but we'll get to that later./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"One week later/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey" I heard a familiar voice say, I opened my tired eyes and spared a smile. Grant was Jonas' and my third roommate. "It's too bad there was no fanfare. But not even a hello?" Grant asked, I groaned as my answer and turned over. Grant began to unpack as Jonas started to type away at his keyboard. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"After breakfast, Mr. Solomon, -my favorite (ex-) teacher who taught us Pre-Covert Operations- pulled Grant, me and a couple of sophomore guys aside. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Gentlemen, I trust your summer went well. We've got an adventure, today. How would you guys like to tail 8 students from the Gallagher Academy for Young Exceptional Women, in the Mall?" Most of the guys perked up at 'Young Exceptional Women'. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""You will go in pairs, and each will have someone to tail."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"My teacher handed us each a folder with a picture and the height of the girl in it. I got a strong and tall girl, she had brown hair and light coffee skin and a sweet smile that told me she was a Grant kind of girl. I looked up at him. "Hey, Zach, who did you get?" He asked, I showed him the picture, he sort of did a "ohh" "ahh" thing. When I asked him he showed me a picture of a girl who wasn't at all the same. She had tan skin, probably from summer at a farm. Her hair was a light brown with all the right natural highlights. Her nose was cute and adorable, and her eyes, oh how beautiful her eyes were. It was surreal, like a angel had kissed emmy/em eyes/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Behind my thoughts about this girl whose name was still a mystery; I heard "...if you feel that you are more likely to tail another student you may change who you are tailing, as long as you have someone to switch with."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"I obviously switched with Grant. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"strongI hope you liked it, there will be more... Comments and criticism much appreciated. XOXO/strong/div 


End file.
